


What Really Happened Isn't So Easy to Explain

by wordsleftunsaid



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Guilt, Jealousy, M/M, Slushie Incident, aka Sebastian isn't a bad guy, mentions of Klaine, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7036441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsleftunsaid/pseuds/wordsleftunsaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian reflects on the night he threw the rock salt slushie into Blaine's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Really Happened Isn't So Easy to Explain

It all happened so fast. One moment, everything was fine, and the next…

I didn’t mean it. In all honesty, I didn’t have a clue what was happening as it was happening. When I was handed the slushie, granted, I knew what I was doing. I was jealous. Blaine had always deserved so much more than that prick who couldn’t even be happy for him when he landed the Tony role in their goddamn public school’s play. It seemed like the only times twinkle toes even paid attention to him was when I was, too. Blaine deserves someone letting him know how important he is at all times, not just when someone else is threatening to give him just that.

So, yeah. I was angry and jealous. And that anger was turned into a lame prank. A harmless slushie to the face to let some steam go and then get back to normal.

Except Blaine jumped in front like the chivalrous boyfriend he always has been. Then he was on the ground and everything just...stopped. I was in shock, honestly. The fact that he literally took the fall, the amount of pain he seemed to be in… I had no idea what was happening, then I was being pulled away by the rest of the Warblers.

I didn’t say a word during the entire ride back. Everyone else was just talking at me.

“Trevor put rock salt in it.”

“We need you to take the fall.”

“Your dad is a state’s attorney. They can’t touch you.”

“You can’t tell anyone. They won’t believe you anyway.”

It hurt. It was like every shred of a chance I had to even be friends with Blaine was just ripped from my fingertips. Let alone the fact that he was the only person I ever had real interest in. Why else would I go to all of his performances? Talk to him every morning? I mean, sure. I was a dick to his boyfriend, but that’s expected, isn’t it? Wouldn’t anyone do the same thing?

That’s why Trevor was so upset when Santana said Blaine had to get surgery. God, can you believe that? Blaine having to get surgery because of something I essentially did? Not that I meant to, obviously. I wouldn’t have done it if I knew there was rock salt in it.

Anyway. Trevor was always a big fan of Blaine when he was in the Warblers. He was mad that Kurt took him away from Dalton. So naturally, he was traumatized when he found out killer could lose an eye or something. I’m glad he didn’t. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that was the case. I was so terrified when he was having the surgery. Pretty sure I didn’t eat much for a week.

It’s been five years since that happened. The last time I even saw Blaine was when he was proposing to Kurt. That slushie lost me an invitation to their wedding. Though I’m sure he would’ve had to fight to get me one in the first place.

Kurt still doesn’t deserve him.

But I guess I don’t really, either.


End file.
